Confissão
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Ela nunca ia admitir que gostava dos nós dos dedos dele.


**Confiss****ã****o**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém me pertence, como vocês bem sabem. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ela nunca ia admitir que gostava dos nós dos dedos dele. Nas poucas vezes em que eles entrelaçavam suas mãos (normalmente ela estava fingindo que estava dormindo quando ele fazia isso), então os nós dos dedos dele penetravam nos espaços entre seus dedos, e ela gostava da sensação.<p>

Nunca ia contar para ele que na verdade, gostava do modo como ele cheirava. Depois do treino do quadribol, quando aparecia em seu dormitório ainda usando o uniforme. O cheiro ficava concentrado na curva da nuca dele, era suor, vento, grama e couro. Os fios de seu cabelo faziam cócegas no nariz dela, quando ela puxava tanto ar quanto podia.

Não havia nada especial sobre os olhos dele, mas ela gostava deles mesmo assim. Eles eram meio cinzentos, meio castanhos, uma cor indefinida que não chamava muita atenção. Seus cílios, ela reparou um dia, eram marrom claro, quase transparentes. E quando ele sorria de verdade, três vincos apareciam em cada canto.

As sobrancelhas dele, eram meio estúpidas, na verdade. Uma bagunça… não a incomodava. Eram naturalmente arqueadas, uma característica curiosa. As pessoas não percebiam coisas assim nele… mas ela sim (não que ele fosse saber disso).

Nunca ia contar para ele que ficava esperando a hora em que ele puxaria para cima a barra de qualquer que fosse a blusa que ela estivesse usando, e pressionaria os dedos no osso do seu quadril. Ele não fazia isso durante o sexo, mas quando estavam fazendo qualquer coisa aleatória. Estudando por exemplo, ou quando ela estava distraía cortando ingredientes para alguma poção e ele queria a sua atenção. Era bom sentir seus dedos pressionando seus ilíacos, às vezes acariciando em movimentos de vai e vem distraídos.

Outra coisa a nunca se confessar, era que na verdade ela não odiava quando ele aparecia do nada numa quinta a noite com uma comida roubada da cozinha. Ela sempre reclamava - que ele a queria ver gorda, que ele era pateticamente dependente dela, que não conseguia ficar um minuto longe. Mesmo assim ela abria a porta, ela sempre abria a porta. Acabava deixando o que estava fazendo pra lá, e ouvindo a última história dele sobre um acontecimento desinteressante qualquer de sua vida.

Às vezes quando ele estava em um canto da sala de reuniões dos monitores e ela em outro, ele catava seu olhar e lhe dava um sorriso e uma piscadela. Era uma provocação, e ela respondia com um olhar de fuzilamento. Mas nos dias que ele não fazia isso, ela ficava pensado no que, ou quem, poderia te-lo deixado pra baixo (ele era muito influenciável pela opinião dos outros).

Ela odiava sua fixação com quadribol e zombava sobre isso frequentemente, mas ela admirava sua paixão. Já tinha ido assistir os jogos (escondida, naturalmente) só para ver aquele olhar em seu rosto. O outro momento onde ele tinha o mesmo olhar, era quando eles transavam. Era meio que um "dominar e conquistar" que lhe arrepiava até a medula dos ossos.

Uma vez, ela sentira uma coisa estranha em seu peito lhe ouvindo falar sobre a sua família. Ele tinha uma família completamente desinteressante… a mãe bruxa dona de casa, o pai era carteiro, a irmã, que não era bruxa, estava estudando para o vestibular em medicina. Pareciam pessoas medíocres e ela ouvia a narrativa sobre como tinha sido seu natal apenas com metade da atenção, daí ela captou em seus olhos aquele brilho. Será que alguma vez ela já tivera aquele olhar em seu próprio rosto? Não era como a paixão do quadribol… e ela soube que era amor. Um calor quente em seu peito, um arrepio em seus braços. Uma súbita vontade de conhecer a sua família - o bolo de cenoura da mãe, o hobby de planadores do pai, a nova colcha de borboletas que a caçula ganhara de aniversário. Mas ele nunca soube disso.

Nem sempre era gentil com ele, mas fazia parte do trato implícito. Ela não podia deixá-lo entrar em seu coração, então às vezes ela precisava ser dura para lembrar a si mesma de que havia um limite que não podiam ultrapassar (ele perdoava isso).

Por isso ela nunca o deixava passar a noite. Mesmo assim, no dia em que ela estava tão terrivelmente gripada e ele veio lhe trazer poção descongestionante, ela fingiu que dormia e não o mandou embora. Disse para si mesma que era porque o modo como ele esfregava suas costas melhorava a dor. Brigou com ele na manhã seguinte por ter ficado… dessa vez ele soube, não tirou um risinho besta da cara, lhe tascou um beijo na testa antes de ir para a aula. Disse "fica bem, eu volto mais tarde pra te vr" apesar dos resmungos dela.

Ele tinha uma paciência infinita. Não era algo que ela particularmente admirava, mas provavelmente era a razão porque ele ainda voltava. Ela podia ser uma vaca às vezes (certo, quase sempre) e ela vez ou outra feria os sentimentos dele de verdade. Ele fechava seus olhos e suspirava, as vezes meneava a cabeça. Ia embora. Mas voltava. Ela nunca lhe perguntara porque ele insistia no que sabia ser um caso perdido; no fundo achava que ele pensava nela como uma garota quebrada, que precisava de amor para ser curada, e da qual ele não podia abrir mão. Para o bem _dela. _Ele estava errado, lógico.

Ela não gostava, não especialmente, quando ele perdia um jogo de quadribol. Não que se importasse com o placar da Grifinória (nem o da Sonserina para falar a verdade), mas ele ficava um chato. Amuado pelos cantos e resmungando. Quando isso acontecia (e quando ela estava com paciência ou não tinha nada melhor pra fazer) ela preparava um banho para ele no banheiro dos monitores. Era uma coisa boba, mas sempre o animava. Acendia "o olhar" nele e não raro terminava em sexo. Mas não era pelo sexo que ela fazia.

Ela gostava que eles tinham passado muito tempo juntos, mas ele nunca invadia seu espaço. Ele - quase - nunca cobrava o que ela não podia lhe dar. Não impunha regras, e não lhe enchia quando ela não queria lhe contar os seus problemas (em retribuição, ela nunca se interessava pelos dele).

Isso nunca quis dizer que ele não se importava, mas havia um balanço sensível que ele, diferente de todo o resto, sabia respeitar. Esse era o motivo pelo qual _ela _ainda estava com ele. Enquanto ele parecia um garoto ordinário e sem grandes atrativos, ele era especial da única forma que ela precisava.

Um dia, depois da formatura, ele lhe pediu em casamento. Era a sua forma de dizer adeus, ela soube. "Eu precisava saber", ele disse, quando ela lhe olhou e não teve que dizer não. Ele guardou o anel no bolso e não parecia triste. Se ela dissesse sim, bem, isso significaria que ele nunca a conhecera, e aquilo sim teria doido. Sem grandes dramas - como, aliás, sempre tinha sido quando se tratava deles - ele lhe deu um abraço (ela não lhe abraçou de volta), e foi embora.

Ela não pensou muito nele depois que desapareceu de sua vida. Ela não precisava mais dele, e ele nunca precisara dela realmente. Continuarem se vendo seria, veja bem, um despropósito.

Às vezes quando ela estava sozinha (ou até quando não estava), ela sentia um formigamento no osso do seu quadril e lembrava dos nós dos dedos dele.

Mas ela nunca ia admitir.

_(Fim)_

_**Nota**_**: **_Fanfics que n__ã__o esclarecem de que personagem est__ã__o falando me irritam, mas essa __é __uma delas (shame on me). Pensem nessa short como uma homenagem a todos os casais de Grifin__ó__rios com Sonserinos sobre os quais nunca soubemos. O formato __é __meio __"__preencha com sua imagina__çã__o__"__, ent__ã__o expanda sua zona de comforto e n__ã__o se irrite comigo ;) __  
><em>

_E__… __Reviews? Por que vamos combinar, se eu to aqui postando uma fanfic __à__s 4:30 da manh__ã __de uma quinta feira, n__ã__o __é __de sil__ê__ncio ingrato que eu t__ô __precisando n__é__, rs. _


End file.
